suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-mission
Sub-missions are one method of earning money in the video game Killer Is Dead. Typically these stages involve combat, however some merely include enemies to impede Mondo Zappa as he searches for a unique type of item. A similar mechanic was previously used by Grasshopper Manufacture in No More Heroes, where Assassination Gigs could be completed for extra money. Bug Hunt * Explanation: Alice has left a nasty parting gift. Exterminate all the bugs in the building. * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Guard Break Payment and Gentleman's Payment. * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Bugs * Area: Alice's Residence (Europe) * Availability: After completing the episode "A Woman of Pain." A Damsel in Distress * Explanation: Protect the beauty from the enemy invasion! Use the Turret! * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Cool Kills Bonus, Head Shot Payment and Overheat Payment. * Client: Natalia * Target: Enemies to All Women * Area: Sonic Cloud Inc. Entrance (East Coast of the United States) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Man Who Stole Her Ears." High Fidelity * Explanation: Infiltrate the headquarters and retrieve the headphones designed to spread madness among the people. * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Guard Break Payment and Gentleman's Payment. * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Demonic Headphones * Sonic Cloud Inc. Exhibition Hall (East Coast of the United States) * Impedance: 60 Ohm * Manufactured in the Netherlands * Availability: After completing the episode "The Man Who Stole Her Ears." Bonsai * Explanation: Secure the Moon Bonsai that shines in the light of the full moon, before it reaches the black market. * Itemized Statement: * Client: Moon River * Target: Bonsai * Height: 20 inches * Area: Hamada-Yama/Yakuza Head Office (East Asia) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Giant that Faded into Darkness." Reckless Riding * Explanation: Kill all the remaining Wires in Kyoto. There are too many of them to cut down, so run them over with your motorcycle. Crash into at least 25 Wires in 4 laps. * Itemized Statement: * Client: Vivienne Squall * Target: Oversized Trash in the Road * Area: Japanese Mountain Range (East Asia) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Giant that Faded into Darkness." Time Cursed * Explanation: Light all the lanterns and release the seal on the Japanese doll before your strength expires. Sneak through the Wires' barrier and take back the cursed Japanese doll. * Itemized Statement: * Client: Koharu * Target: Cursed Japanese Doll * Height: 12 inches * Area: Japanese Garden/Wires Barrier (East Asia) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Giant that Faded into Darkness." Gift of the Moon * Explanation: Wires plan to blow up the laboratory! Defuse 5 time bombs. * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Total Cool Kills Bonus, Stun Allowance Payment and Ghost Payment. * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Time Bomb * Fuse: ETSQ Fuse * Area: Area 151/Laboratory (West Coast of the United States) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Giant who Stole a Planet." Weight Limit * Explanation: Eliminate Wires lurking in the underground elevator and successfully reach the top floor. Capacity: 2 Wires * Itemized Statement: * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Wires Attack Force * Area: Area 151 Freight Elevator (West Coast of the United States) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Giant who Stole a Planet." Man's Little Passion * Explanation: Find the toy train and prevent the TM551 mass production plan. It's somewhere on this train. * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Total Cool Kills Bonus and Guard Break Payment and Overheat Payment. * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Toy Train * Length: 17 inches * Manufactured in Japan * Area: Armored Train/Cannon Wagon (Eurasia) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Carrier of Love." Pain on the Train * Explanation: Shoot down 50 power cells and drive away Tommy's comrade, Ted. Use the Turret! * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Overheat Payment and Gentleman's Payment. * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Tommy's Friend, Ted * Area: Armored Train/Anti-Aircraft Wagon (Eurasia) * Availability: After completing the episode "The Carrier of Love." The Connoisseur * Explanation: Find the wine with vam pire blood and escape from the castle. * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Total Cool Kills Bonus, Exhumation Payment and Gentleman's Payment. * Client: Betty * Target: Vintage Wine * Area: Vampire Castle/Wine Cellar (Europe) * Class: Trockenbeerenauslese * Availability: After completing the downloadable episode "The Man Who Stole Blood." Vampire Chillers * Explanation: Sebastian is trying to revive himself! He has overcome his weak points, so attacks will no longer harm him. There is only one way left to defeat him: Light the holy blue torches to prevent his recovery. * Itemized Statement: Completion Score, Total Damage Bonus, Total Cool Kills Bonus, Blood Payment and Obliteration Payment. * Client: Bryan Roses * Target: Resurrected Sebastian and His Servants * Area: Vampire Mausoleum (Europe) * Availability: After completing the downloadable episode "The Man Who Stole Blood." Category:Killer Is Dead